Perfect Vacation
by Xplore Insanity
Summary: Chapter 1: Adam Murphy, just a normal college guy looking for a vacation... but finds something he never thought existed....
1. Chapter 1 The Perfect Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill.

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Vacation**

Hearing the sound of his 52 Chevy was something Adam Murphy loved hearing everytime he went out for a drive. He heard about this great vactaion spot... Silent Hill, so being summer and all he decided to take a break from the world and have himself a nice time. Fog started rolling in and Adam flipped on his headlights only to see a deer in the road. He swerved off the road to hit a tree instantly almost crushing the whole front of the car. Adam was pretty banged up, blood rolling down his face, he looked ahead and saw the deer run past a sign clearly reading... "Welcome To Silent Hill".

Adam was somewhat relieved to know he was near his destination and started slowly walking past the sign, hoping to find some help. More fog rolled in and it was almost impossible to see anything, he saw a bunch of cars parked all over when he noticed a police car, so Adam approached it hoping he could get help. The window was open and after the fog cleared Adam saw the cop was dead with all his skin peeled. He turned to the side, started coughing and threw up. He stood up and heard the police radio making weird sounds, then he heard footsteps approaching him...

**Tap... Tap... TAP!**

The footsteps were slow, but getting closer and closer. Adam peered through the fog and this disfigured creature was approaching him. It had no face, it was completely torn out, it's arms were sewn together and it's skin was still peeling off with every step it took. Adam tripped backwards and fell, terrified and shaking in horror.

**BAM!!**

_A gunshot_? Adam questioned if he heard one or not.

The creature fell to the ground shaking until it's movement stopped. Adam stood up and saw a college girl around his age, holding a gun and then running back through the alley she came from.

_Did that girl just save me?_ Adam slowly walked past the dead creature to the alley, noticing there was blood spread all over the walls. _Oh my God, I hope this isn't from that girl, I better see if she's alright._ Adam wiped the blood off his head from the car crash and continued down the alley.

_I sure hope that girl is alright, I should find and thank her for saving me back there from that... that thing._ Adam walked through the bloody alley hoping this is all some sick joke this town plays on tourist.

**AHHHHHHH!!**

_I hear a girl screaming, I've got to hurry._

Adam picked up his speed and bolted through the alley to find the girl leaned against the wall with another creature approaching her. _I can hear the trigger being pulled, she must have used her last bullet to save me._ Adam looked around and saw a lead pipe on the floor, he grabbed it and started swinging with all he had left.

**Crack, Crack, ****CRACK!!**

Blow after blow Adam kept wailing on the monster until it fell to the floor covered in blood. He started thinking to himself, _Jeez pant pant what the hell pant is going on pant in this crazy town, I hope that girl is ok._ Adam kneeled down and stretched his hand to her face, only to have it slapped away. _Hey, hey it's ok, your not alone anymore, my names Adam Murphy, I'm a tourist. I crashed my car back there and well.. here I am. I heard this was a good vacation spot, hmph, guess I was wrong._ The girl started speaking ever so softly, the words were hard to comprehend. _My name is.. Kristy... Kristy Anderson._ Her words were all raspy and soft, she probably hasn't had something to drink in a while.

_Well It's ok Kristy, I'll protect you if I can alright, is there anyone else in this town?_ She wouldn't speak anymore, her throat must be killing her, maybe theres a hospital nearby. _Ummm Kristy, is there a hospital around, I'll go get some supplies to patch us both up alright?_ She pointed down the alley and then turned her finger left. _I suppose that means make a left at the alley chuckle, I'll be back soon, stay put._ Adam dashed to the end of the alley, and then turned left, walking down the longest, and foggiest road he's ever been on. _I wonder if everyone at the hospital is alright..._

**So Ummm what you guys think? I'll probably continue even if people don't like it so much, I used to write all the time and this is my first in a long while and my first time on this site, so let me know what you think and I'll add the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Gone Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill.

**Chapter 2: Gone Missing**

_Why is this happening, I've been walking for what seems like forever, and it feels liek I'm not getting any closer, this is just plain ridiculous, _Adam thought. He continued for a while longer when the fog started to clear, and a huge building was revealed. _Ahhh geez I gotta be fckin' outta my mind to go in there, but that girl Kristy needs help, and I'm started to feel dizzy from the crash._ Regretably Adam approached the front door to the hospital and as soon as he touched the door it started to peel away, like time being reversed or something. He closed his eyes and pushed open the door, slowly took two steps in and opened his eyes.

It looked almost like a normal hospital, but felt strangely different. Adam could barely see anything two feet in front of him, he had to find something to brighten up the room. He walked a little further and -

**AHHHHHHHH!!**

Adam heard someone down the hall, he ran as quick as he could and kicked open the door to find yet another creature trying to eat someone. He quickly kicked it off and grabbed the guys hand, pulled him up, and rang back towards the main lobby. _Pant pant Hey man, are you... are you ok?_ The guy finally caught his breath, _Yes I'm Doctor Marshal, I work here, thanks for saving me back there._ Adam finally noticed this guy was indeed a doctor so he has to be a resident of town, _Hey ummm is there anyone else here in town, your only the second person I've seen so far?_ The Doctor looked somewhat relieved to hear of another person. _Yeah a girl named Kristy, I met back by the entrance of town in some alley, _the doctor immediatley became grieved again. _Hey uhh whats wrong, you look pretty down? _He stared at the floor before answering, _My... my daughter... she's missing, I looked all over but... I just can't find her. She's just a little girl... turned 9 last week, please... help me find her?_

He looked so sincere, he must really love his daughter. _Sure I'll be glad to help find her, I just need some medical supplies and water for that girl Kristy, it looks like she hasn't drank in a while, and the screaming probably hasn't helped._ The doctor grabbed Adams hand and gave him the supplies,_ Thank you so much for helping me find my daughter, here take this radio, let me know if you find her alright. You should check by the park to start off, she loved playing down there.. it's just North of here.. _Adam stood up and walked to the door, _Don't worry I'll find your daughter, and when I do, I swear I'll bring her back safe to you. _Adam put the supplies in his pants pockets, and walked out the doors.

Adam started heading North remembering his promise with the doctor. He hopes he can fulfill his promise and bring that little girl back to her father. Ten minutes later he finally notices a park. he runs over only to be disgusted by the sight. Dead birds everywhere, some torn in half, some with guts spilling out. He kept walking hoping the little girl didn't have to see this horrid sight. Adam finally reached the playground area, and noticed a girl on the swings. He ran over as quick as he could but the fog rolled in and he lost sight of her. Adam kept heading straight to reach the swings, only to find a box of animal crackers sitting on the swing._ Is this from that little girl just now?_

**WEEEEEEE!!**

Sounded like someone having fun going down the slide?

Adam ran over to the slide only to find a trail or animal crackers leading past the swings. He approached the swings and in the distance saw the little girl. _HEY YOU, YOUR DAD IS LOOKING FOR YOU!! _The girl took off running and Adam followed after her. She kept running into the fog and Adam kept losing more and more of her in his sight. He continued the chase until he finally caught her. _Hey hey, I don't wanna hurt you, my names Adam, I'm here to take you back safe and sound to your father alright?_ The girl's eyes widened in horror, and tried to escape. _Hey calm down why are you running away don't you wanna see yoru dad?_ She shook her head _No I don't wanan see him, he's not my daddy, he's... HE'S A MONSTER!!_


End file.
